Gravação
by Hikari Omura
Summary: Review: UA, Sasuke Uchiha decide ir ao psiquiatria para entender melhor suas emoções, e a mulher que vai cuidar disso decide fazer um vídeo para mostrar aos amigos.


_**Gravação**_

**Review: **UA,**Sasuke Uchiha decide ir ao psiquiatria para entender melhor suas emoções, e a mulher que vai cuidar disso decide fazer um vídeo para mostrar aos amigos.**

**Desclaime: **Naruto não me pertence xP

**By Omura**

-- # -- # -- # -- # -- # -- # -- # -- # -- # --

- Pronto, tah ligado. Posso começar?

- Pode.

- O senhor se sente realizado?

- Porque você quer saber isso?

- Nada não. Os meus amigos me mandaram perguntar "que nada!"

- Seus amigos tem interesse em saber se eu me sinto realizado?

- Não sei senhor Uchiha.

- Então diga a eles para virem me procurar.

- Pra quê?

- Para eu lhes perguntar se eles se sentem realizados!

- O senhor ira perguntar isso a eles?

- Vou.

- O senhor esta fazendo uma pesquisa também? Poxa!

- Sim, faço pesquisa de coisas importantes, a gente não acaba nunca de saber as coisas. Mas não estou pesquisando por enquanto.

- Então por que quer perguntar ao meus amigos? - a garota sorri debochada

- Porque se eles querem saber se eu me sinto realizado, eu também quero saber a mesma coisa deles. Indiscrição por indiscrição.

- Gozado… Mas se o senhor fizer isso não bota meu nome no meio, porque se não eu toh ferrada! xP

- Fique descansada. Não vou comprometer você.

- E o senhor soh vai responder minha pergunta depois de falar com eles? E se eles não responderem? Se demorar? Tenho que entregar esta entrevista até quinta-feira. - fez cara chorosa

- Isto não esta me ajudando em nada ¬¬ Aff... Tudo bem vai...

- Então responde, vamos lah.

- Primeiro eu preciso saber: o que é se sentir realizado?

- O senhor não sabe?

- Para eu dizer o que sinto, quero saber antes se o que eu sinto é o mesmo que se deve sentir quando se estar realizado, ou se julga estar. E para isso é preciso saber o que é estar realizado.

- Poxa, não complica. x x – a garota coçou a cabeça confusa

- Estou complicando querida? Minha intenção era simplificar, esclarecer. – Sasuke ironizou - O que é mesmo se sentir realizado?

- Ora! Se sentir realizado é… quer dizer… Não sei explicar muito bem, mas o você me entende, neh?

- Mais ou menos. Que dizer: menos. E você?

- Se você não entende bem, eu é que vou entender? - . -"

- Então, como é que vou responder?

- Ué, o senhor é o entrevistado, o que sabe das coisas.

- "Na verdade ela deveria saber tudo jah que ela é a pisicóloga" Mas eu vim aqui pra você me ajudar, se lembra?

- Estou te ajudando a partes também, enquanto me ajudo, ok?

- Tah bem. E quando eu não sei?

- Não sabe se estar realizado?

- Não sei nem o que é realizado.

- Corta essa! Não vai me dizer que não tem um dicionário em casa. - a garota pousou os braços na cintura com a expressão indignada

- Tenho alguns, mas em vez de me tirarem as dúvidas, me acrescentam outras.

- Desculpa, mas o senhor e enrolado mesmo , hen? Será que não achou o significado de realizado?

- Axei quatro ou cinco. O primeiro é o de coisa ou negocio que se realizou, que se tornou real. Será que me tornei real? E antes não era? Quê que ele era então? Fantasma? Projeto?

- Ai, você tah me enrolando mais do que eu jah estava. xx

- Não tive essa intenção dessa vez.

- Nani?

- Nada não.

- Hunft.

- E os outros significados?

- No fim, está o neologismo, e aí é que – desculpe a expressão, que não costumo usar, mas me deu vontade de-

- Tudo bem "

- Aí é que eu me enrolo, presta atenção: "Individuo realizado: dito por um pessoa, de si própria, quando considera ter alcançado todos os seus objetivos no terreno ético ou no de suas atividades profissionais ou artísticas."

- Tah legall! x.x – gota dupla

- Legal no papel, mas e dentro de mim?

- dentro de você o que? - Sakura começou a prestar mais antenção

- Quais são meus objetivos no terreno ético, ou, mais modestamente, no terreno de minhas atividades profissionais ou artísticas? Tenho objetivos éticos definidos? Quais são? São meus impostos ou sugeridos pela educação e pela conveniência social? Se fossem exclusivamente meus, quais seriam? E em minhas atividades praticas ou criativas? Que é que eu pretendo? Pretendo sempre as mesmas coisas? Não mudo de alvos? Na danço conforme a música ou até sem ela e contra ela? Que é que eu sei de positivo a respeito disso, ao longo de minha vida? Que pretendia eu há 20 anos? Há 10? Na semana passada? Me procure depois de eu morrer. Aí então, posso dar balanço.

- Chega! Chega! - Sakura passou as mãos pela cabeça bagunçando os cabelos rosados

- Estou caceteando você?

- Não está enchendo não. É que a fita acabou juntamente com a hora que eu lhe devia ajudá-lo. Até que a entrevista causou muita polemica entre você e eu . . A turma irar delirar com isso. Um homem que não sabe se está realizado nem o que é realizado! Foi muito legal, mas temos que nos despedir, bay bay! - Sakura deu um suspiro resignado

- Ja ne! - Sasuke sorriu para a confusão aos olhos da jovem a sua frente, logo em seguida saindo da sala.

**Owari!!**

**Fim!!**

-- # -- # -- # -- # -- # -- # -- # -- # -- # --

**Comentarios: Quem não entendeu bulufas me avisa que eu explico. xD**

**Deixe uma autora felix! Aperte o botãozinho review!**

**Kissus **


End file.
